


Trendsetter

by EnInkahootz



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Drabble, Gen, Implied Blood Drinking, M/M, Takes place during flashback era of your choosing, Vampires, can be shippy or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Klaus got blood on Elijah’s favorite shirt.





	Trendsetter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt from [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay):  
> Fandom: The Originals / The Vampire Diaries  
> Pairing: Klaus/Elijah  
> Prompt: Clothes sharing

“Niklaus, do not dare tell me you bloodied my favorite shirt,” Elijah threatened.

“I didn’t,” Klaus replied with a smirk, “I bloodied _my_ favorite shirt. But it only enhances the shirt’s beauty. I’m going to set a new fashion trend. It will be a very convenient one for us, brother.”

“It is mine. You ruined it.”

“Who can say, though, what ownership truly means?” 

Elijah dove at him and pinned him to the wall. 

“Fine,” Klaus laughed, “I’ll find you a shirt so fabulous you’ll forget the other.”

Klaus kept his promise, but got blood on the new shirt too.


End file.
